vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Vegeta
"There's one thing that a Saiyan always keeps! HIS JOB!" In Dragon Ball Z Vegeta is the Prince of Saiyans and the legendary Super Jobber. Despite having one of the largest body counts in the series, he jobs to Gohan, Zarbon, Recoome, Freiza, Android 18, Perfect Cell, Super Perfect Cell, Babidi, Majin Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Future Android 17, Android 13, Broly, Bojack, Janemba, and Hirudegarn. In the semi-canonical sequel series Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta openly weeps about his lack of strength and the fact that he'll never be as strong as Goku. Oh, and Akira Toriyama, Dragon Ball's own creator, was once asked to name his own favorite character. Piccolo was first. Mr. Satan was second. Vegeta was named as one of his least favorite characters that he only kept around for plot reasons. That's right. Vegeta doesn't just job at fighting. He jobs at existing. In VGCW Vegeta is, bar none, the biggest jobber in VGCW. The only wins to his name were those where he teamed up with Nappa, and those he earned during his feud against Charles Barkley. He's only ever used his Saiyan powers twice. The first being against Angry Video Game Nerd from a KOTR loss, and the second when he returned from a Royal Rumble elimination, both times as Super Saiyan Vegeta. In the former, both men laid a beating on each before James Rolfe won again. He was punished via a suspension for the rest of the show. In the latter, he was almost promptly eliminated again. He's also responsible for one of VGCW's losses against the WWE crowd. Ryback made short work of him in the second match of the series. Vegeta and Piccolo nearly got VGCW taken off the air when their sex tape accidentally ended up in Commissioner McMahon's hands and accidentally ended up airing during a live show, accidentally. However, McMahon was able to use his connections with the CEO of Twitch Television Network, Horror the Cat, to keep VGCW on the air. With a successful loss to Link on the 2013-01-13 , Vegeta remained the VGCW's premier jobber. Despite only two singles match wins, Vegeta has at least been able to eliminate wrestlers in Royal Rumble matches. He eliminated Luigi, Max Payne and Nappa in the second 2012-11-20 Rumble, and Scorpion as SSJ Vegeta in the 2012-11-21 rumble. Vegeta was seen playing cards and having a drink with Team Ghost Trick after Phoenix Wright's loss to Mr. L. Promptly after, Vegeta showed the world the true power of the Prince of Jobbers by being the first knock out of the 2013-01-16 Rumble to Donkey Kong in the first 20 seconds of the Rumble. Vegeta's Big Chance The date was 1/16/13. Vegeta was loaded with beer from a meeting with Nappa and Phoenix. He'd suffered a brutal loss in the Royal Rumble. But on that fateful night, Vegeta entered the ring with Charles Barkley. He was filled with determination. After a long, grueling Last Man Standing contest, Vegeta, the Prince of all Jobbers, stood when the dust cleared. For the first time in VGCW history, Vegeta won a match, on his own, revealing the theme that plays when he actually wins, R. Kelly's "World's Greatest" . Elsewhere, Hell froze over. The Saiyan handbook states that Saiyans, upon defeat, become even stronger to rise above their previous shortcomings. Has Vegeta finally lost enough battles that he can be a force to be reckoned with? Will he finally become powerful enough to defeat The Jobber of Time? Only time will tell. On 2013-01-17 Vegeta appeared to rematch Barkley with a new confidence in himself, dubbing himself the BADMAN with a new theme. He was then subsequently defeated. In the next show, Vegeta managed to defeat Barkley once more via pinfall, proving once and for all that his win over Barkley was no fluke. The BADMAN Saga Having won his feud with Barkley, Vegeta moved on to prove that the BADMAN was here to stay. His first match after the feud was a 6-Man cage match. Vegeta spent most of the time fighting the formidible Angry Video Game Nerd, who he managed to give quite a beating. Ultimately, Adam Jensen ended up the winner, but Vegeta's performance was a noticable step up from what he normally gives. But will it be enough to actually get some actual wins to his name? On February 1st, 2013, Vegeta battled Sabin in a cage match, taking tremendous punishment from the Sultan of Suplexes while delivering his own beating in return. The match quickly broke through one of the cage sections, and several times it appeared that Vegeta would score the winning pin if not for the referee union rules requiring that the official always remain inside of the ring until a pin occurred. This count-out delay cost Vegeta the match, as Sabin was able to catch his breath and take the match back into the ring to secure the win. *Arino *AVGN *Charles Barkley (in a rematch) *Dan Hibiki *Donkey Kong *Duke Nukem *Egoraptor *Ezio Auditore *Gabe Newell *JonTron *Fucking Link. '''Twice.' *Mr. L *Mr. Satan *Piccolo *Ryback *Sabin *Sephiroth *Wario Wrestlers Who Have Lost to Vegeta: *Fucking Charles Barkley. 'Twice.''' Gallery ElmJO.png|Scene from Vegeta and Piccolo's sex tape VegetaBadMan.png|HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A PINK SHIRT BEFORE? Job.png|Vegeta gets a 'dose' of reality from Baz McMahon. Badman.jpg|Vegeta in his alternative outfit, The BADMAN neversurrenderfg.png UNTOLDGLORY.png|It happened Holy shit.png|Finally it happened vegetadead.png Vegetathph.gif JUICY.png awalusedB3524-20071025202715.jpg|Bulma's favorite album photos of her "Badman." Category:Co-Op Team Wrestler